Chaos
As a collector in 3310, Ignacio Roman (his full name at the time), would travel to different time frames to gather commodities that were scarce in his present year. Commodities included diamonds, jewels, and mined rocks, and also rare ones like elephant tusks, cheetah skin, and hundreds of other natural items that did not exist in the post-Chaos future. There was almost no nature, no trees, no wood, everything was artificial and was made up of metals and rocks, some brought from the now populated Mars. In one instance, he saw a girl he fell madly in love with at first sight, and she liked him, too. He was not allowed to bring humans, for everything he collected from the past went through meticulous inspection. Everyone was vulnerable in Post-Chaos era, on Earth and on Mars. The nations were in harmony, sharing Mars land equally and without any fights for the time being, since they were still recuperating from the Chaos 23 years ago. The girl liked his beauty. Post-Chaotic humans had longer, symmetrical faces, and lighter skin tones. The reason why their appearance was changed was due to evolution: over time they became stronger, lived longer, and had better bodily instincts. As a result of a millennia of human evolution, they were prettier, and closer to perfection that ever before. The Earth was at an imbalance. The imbalance was caused by too much time exploration. No one knew what caused the Chaos until almost 400 years later, when they realized what Ignacio had done and demand him to undo everything. And what did he do? The girl he fell in love with, her name was Grace, and he snuck her infant self to the future, 23 years before his present time, in order for them to be together at the same age. So everything was successful, and in 3310 he lived a happy life with her. The problem is, when you rob someone’s baby in the past, there are a millennium’s worth of descendants who are now not supposed to be alive, and a lot of Earth’s natural elements, composed of the descendants and their bodies from the past, that are now at an imbalance. That is what caused the Chaos. It began the moment Ignacio stepped out of the capsule and into the year 3287. Obviously he had not known at the time that it was his own fault for causing this imbalance. For a long time, human bodies were not allowed to be transported to and from any time frame whatsoever, no exceptions. The inspection was strict, and there was no getting pass with a baby, no matter how hard you hid it, but Ignacio was desperate. He didn’t know what was going to happen, but he loved her so much, he did it anyway. As soon as he had arrived to the year 3287, the lights went out in the inspection station, and the Chaos was beginning. He was able to obtain the baby and keep it safe. He boarded a vessel to Mars, overflowing with people, but he had priority since he was a single father with a baby in his arms. It was like Titanic, everyone evacuated Earth. As the vessel took off the Planet’s grounds and atmosphere was shattering, not into pieces, but spitting out all living organisms and plants. There were explosions and a darkening, red sky. The ozone had depleted, since most of it had been used up by the massive technology companies that were taking over in all commonwealth countries. They used up so much of it, in fact, that they had to result to time travelling access to use up the pasts’. All natural elements were diminished, and Mars was like a hurricane shelter for the survivors and remaining billions of people. Ignacio was able to leave the newborn baby from the 21st century to a family, whom he said he would come back for and take care of for. He then went back to his present time. In the present time, the baby grew and was now Ignacio’s age of 23, and the same pretty girl from the past. It all worked, and they fell in love again. He explained to her everything, and why she looked so different from everyone else. Everyone knew she was from the past; it was obvious in her face. She wasn’t at their level of beauty, or appearance at all. And she acted different from everyone else. They went back to Earth together along with the new generation settling back in a post-Apocalyptic world. They wanted to live in another time, where there was less prejudice and hatred. And going to the future wasn’t allowed. But he was trapped. Only during work hours could he travel to a different time, and even then, the capsules were monitored. He had a bright idea: why not travel back to when he brought the baby, WITH the girl at his side so that she wouldn’t vanish (as taking away the baby would not allow her to be with him in the first place), then deliver the baby back to where he stole it from, and come back to the present time with the girl? That would work, right? And so it did. He hired the girl to work with him in the Collection facility, so that he could get her to join him (not anyone can just use the capsules, you have to be trained). Her fingerprints were enabled on the capsules, and everything was initiated; she was ready to start. They went together to the past 23 years back, and Ignacio obtained baby from his younger self, but the lights in the facility were out, and the building was crumbling over them, about to collapse. The Ignacio who wanted to bring the baby was fighting with the present day Ignacio, saying that he’s taking everything away. The present-day Ignacio asked his previous self to trust him, that he had the girl anyway. The Ignacio carrying the baby did not give in, so the girl came up to him and asked him to return herself. That the baby was herself and it belonged to her, and not to him. The girl got the baby and gave it to the current Ignacio, for only he knew where it came from and could return it. The building was collapsing on them, so they rushed to the first available capsules, and the girl shouted: “MEET ME IN THE YEAR 2100! EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY AND WE WILL BE TOGETHER!” Ignacio was already shutting the doors of his capsule, but he heard her. He was excited to finally be with her in harmony, and end this chaos (no pun intended). He entered the code for the baby’s birthdate, in the year 2016, and upon arriving traveled to the hospital and placed her back. He went back to the building where the capsule was located, but upon returning to the 13th floor, it was not there. In fact, nothing was there, the whole floor was empty.